pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventurous Recall
Adventurous Recall is a new set in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It is based on bringing back returning zombies and plants from Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, and Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. Packs Due to the large amount of cards having a rarity of Rare and up, Packs now have increased luck, at a 5% difference. Lucky Packs are introduced, which can be bought for 500 gems. It contains 11 uncommon cards from any set, and 1 rare or better from any set. These packs have increased luck. *Chance of Rare - Guaranteed 1, more is 15% *Chance of Super-Rare - 50% *Chance of Legendary - 35% Tri-Class Triathlon Tri-Class Triathlon is a new game mode introduced in PvZH Heroes. Its button to start playing is located under the "Multiplayer" button. In Tri-Class Triathlons, the player can play three games against other people around the world, with both players using tri-class heroes. The amount of wins determines the prize. *1 win out of 3 - 10 gems *2 wins out of 3 - 10 gems *3 wins out of 3 - 15 gems, and a Premium, Galactic, Colossal, or Adventurous pack. Tri-class heroes have 10 health, two repeating superpowers, and a limit of 50 cards per deck. Traits New traits were added in this update. These include: *'(X) Cooperation: When Played:' If another Plant with this tribe is on the field, activate this ability. * Bouncy - End of Turn: Bounce this Plant/Zombie *'Fragile' - When Hurt: Bounce this Zombie ("When Destroyed:" in Octo Zombie's case). * Glitch - When Played: Each Plant transforms into a copy of this Plant Tribes Electric was added to the game as a plant tribe. Cards affected are: *'Force Field' - Electric Environment *'High-Voltage Currant' - Electric Berry Plant *'Pineclone' - Electric Pinecone Plant *'Electric Blueberry' - Electric Berry Plant *'Laser Cattail' - Electric Animal Plant Balancing Many cards were balanced with this update. Uncommon *'Potato Mine' is now Basic - Common. *'Cactus' now has an ability - When played:' Destroy all Balloon Zombies. *'Berry Angry' is now Basic - Common. *'Mushroom Ringleader' is now 2 . *'Sizzle' is now Basic - Common. *'Bloomerang' is now Basic - Common (again). *'Newspaper Zombie' now has 5 . *'Arm Wrestler' is now Basic - Common. *'Ice Pirate' now has 2 . Rare *'Grave Buster' is now Uncommon. *'Prickly Pear' now simply deals 4 damage when hurt, allowing it to deal damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Chilly Pepper' now has 2 . *'Sage Sage' is now Uncommon. *'Kangaroo Rider' now has 3 *'Kangaroo Rider' now has 4 . *'Sumo Wrestler' is now Uncommon. *'Imp Commander' is now Uncommon. Super-Rare *'Cat Lady' now gets +4 when you play a pet. *'Cat Lady' now costs 2 . *'Portal Technician' now transforms into a random Zombie that costs 2 or more when destroyed. *'Landscaper' now has 3 . Legendary *'Muscle Sprout' now has 3 . *'Gargantuar's Feast' now costs 10 . Event *'Sonic Bloom' now costs 3 . *'Sonic Bloom' now has 2 . *'Jolly Holly' now has 2 . *'Secret Agent' now also gives a zombie Frenzy when bounced. Plants Zombies Work in progress Category:PvZH Sets